Red Moon
The Fire tribe from The Five Moons of Japan. Background You are the noble Moon of Fire. Formed 170 years ago by the Lunar Decrees, you pride yourselves on being “warriors of justice”. You associate your Moon’s element, Fire, with nobility and consider yourselves to be the closest group to law enforcers in Nippon (your favorite justification for fighting is “You were doing something bad.”). Aside from your warped sense of justice, your biggest defining trait is your strong sense of anti-feminism. This stems primarily from Red Moon’s long-standing intense rivalry with Blue Moon and White Moon, both of which are usually led by women. When Blue Moon went so far as to write an amendment to the Lunar Decrees 160 year ago prohibiting men from becoming leaders there, your ancestors struck back with their own amendment. The Third Amendment to the Lunar Decrees, written a year after the Second, states that only a man can hold the position of leader of Red Moon. It has been this way ever since. With no mortals remaining, all of you are half-mortals who live and die by magic and the element of Fire is what holds you all together. Faithfulness to your leaders, Akai and Tinder, is as much a key to your survival as possession of Holy Orbs. Akai Played by Dana Kjolner. *Pronounced: AH-kai *"Red" in Japanese You are the “noble” leader of Red Moon. 24 years old and not as warlike as a master of a powerful element like Fire would be expected, you instead take more of an eye-for-an-eye approach to fighting. You mostly only do harm to those who have done harm to you. This is where your nobility and honor logic becomes somewhat skewed. When you look at any action taken by your enemies, particularly your nemesis White Moon, you tend to focus only on the negative aspects of them. Your arms have become charred and burned over the years; though the medicinal properties of Holy Orbs could probably heal them, you choose to let them be as another sign of your “nobility”. Part of your obsession with “nobility” comes from your mother, Hikari, the only woman you’ve ever respected. Despite Red Moon’s preference of males, she was a dedicated fighter whose days were numbered 14 years ago when she took a direct Water hit from Mizuko’s mother, Suiko…while 9 months pregnant with your little brother Sai. In an attempt to save her, your father, Akumin, tried feeding her tiny chunks of Holy Orb. She still died in childbirth and Sai came into the world a frail and sickly infant. However, he survived and grew up with the remarkable power of healing by touch. Before your father left to join the refugee camps and made you head of Red Moon, he said to you “Look after your brother, Akai. He’s a very special boy.” You and Sai are still very close. Sai Played by Ben Raften *Pronounced: like “sigh” You are the younger brother of Akai, leader of Red Moon. 14 years ago, while your mother Hikari was still pregnant with you, she was struck down by Suiko, mother of Mizuko from Blue Moon. The bits of Holy Orb Hikari was feed in her dying hours actually went straight to you, probably resulting in her death but your survival upon your birth. Your big brother was 10 at the time and, growing up, was indifferent to you and sometimes tried to pretend that you weren’t even there. Still, even he couldn’t ignore it when you discovered 6 years ago, at the age of 8, that you had a special healing power. Normally, a person has to be holding a Holy Orb to perform healing magic, but you could do it without one. Again, probably the work of the Holy Orbs ingested before your birth. Your father, Akumin, took notice and was very proud of you. You could tell that he left some parting words to Akai favoring you when he left for the refugee camps, as your brother has actually started being friendly to you. You are, quite possibly, the most innocent person in Red Moon and very close to your brother. He’s the one person you look up to the most and hope to be just like him some day. Tinder Played by Dylan Scott You are the loyal Fire kami partner of Akai, leader of Red Moon. As the only kami left in the group, you are the only one with power equal to or greater than that of Akai’s. You were a great mentor to Akai and also a support beam for him during the first few months after his mother Hikari’s death 14 years ago. Born the son of Fire kamis Ember and Tahu 210 years ago, your time in sunlight was brief as Amaterasu disappeared when you were 10. A mere 20 years later, your mother Ember Faded. Your father spent the weeks after deep in philosophical contemplation about the meaning of life and finally concluded that life could not exist without the sun. Instead of joining the Sun Sprites outside Amaterasu’s cave, he left Nippon with the parting words “I’m going off to find the sun.” A year after his departure, you joined the Fire Clan, Red Moon’s precursor. Red Moon proper was formed 9 years later with the signing of the Lunar Decrees and you have fought at the side of every leader Red Moon leader since. Though you are the child of pure kamis with Beast Forms, you have none yourself as a result of having lived with humans for so long. However, you possess the Hallucination ability, a special Fire skill that allows you to conjure up mirages to fool your foes. PCs *Hiro – Skyler Osherow *Mugen – Jason Kleban Akumin RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. (name taken from a fictional OS art scheme done by Adam Samson) *Pronunciation: “AH-koo-meen” *Gender: Male *Age: 45 *Relationship: Father of Akai and Sai (Red Moon) *Abilities: Fire *Important Events: **Born in Red Moon, son of the Moon leader (45 years ago) **Married Hikari (27 years ago) **Fathered Akai (24 years ago) **Fathered Sai (14 years ago) **Hikari died from Sai’s childbirth and attack from Blue Moon (14 years ago) **Discovered Sai’s healing powers (6 years ago) **Left for the refugee camps (6 years ago) Timeline *275 years ago **Tahu the Bull is born from a lava flow. *210 years ago **Tinder is born to Ember and Tahu. *180 years ago **Ember Fades. **Tahu leaves Nippon, arrives at the Pentagram Islands, and is turned into a demon. *179 years ago **Tinder joins the Fire Clan. *170 years ago **The Lunar Decrees are written and signed, forming the five Moons. *159 years ago **The Third Amendment to the Lunar Decrees is written in retaliation of Blue Moon's amendment, making the position of leader of Red Moon exclusive to men. *45 years ago **Akumin is born in Red Moon. *24 years ago **Akai is born to Akumin and Hikari of Red Moon. *14 years ago **Sai is born to Akumin and Hikari of Red Moon. **Hikari dies in childbirth. *12 years ago **Miho is born to Jinroh of Blue Moon and Sakaki of Red Moon. **Jinroh and Sakaki die in battle. **An infant Miho is rescued by Karasu the Crow and Nozomi the Dove to be raised by the rogue kamis. *6 years ago **Sai develops his healing powers. **Akumin leaves for the refugee camps. **Akai becomes the new leader of Red Moon.